


Eau pétillante au citron

by xyzantler



Category: Rainbow Six Siege - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 13:34:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17919791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyzantler/pseuds/xyzantler





	Eau pétillante au citron

这不是他想要的样子。  
他像全世界所有躲在酒吧里愤世嫉俗的混蛋一样，把酒杯砸在桌上，任由那些被灯打得色彩斑斓的液体溅出来流到地上。  
他觉得有点累，想像脱水的墨鱼一样趴在桌上，可是趴上去以后的下一步他还没有想好。也许是把桌子掀翻然后假装什么都没有发生。  
于是他伸手叫住了路过的服务员，点了更多的他并不知道是什么的液体。不要柠檬汁、冰块和鸡尾酒，他强调。  
他不过是这个大都市的偏僻酒吧里即将，或者已经烂醉如泥的人的百分之一。他学着另外百多个不曾见面的知己的样子，把自己虚掷在失望过后弥漫着臭味的厌恶情绪里。酒精永远向你敞开怀抱，他抓着那个空玻璃杯喃喃。

“你喝的太多了。”  
哪里都有多管闲事的人。他挑起眉，看见那只手里拿着一杯浮着冰块的柠檬气泡水。全是他不想见到的东西，真棒。  
“你在搭讪我吗，先生？”  
身边的人意料之中的沉默了一会儿。没错，他从头到脚都写满了厌恶，识趣的话就赶紧看见然后走开吧。  
“又是平常的一天，是吗？”那个人把杯子放在桌上，靠着他倾倒的酒杯们。柠檬片在厚重的玻璃啤酒杯里打着旋，透出一股看热闹似的洋洋得意。  
“我不想要你的，气泡水。”Gustave在发p这个音时打了个酒嗝，然后把手臂支在桌上撑着脑袋。  
“看得出来你想要别的东西。”看不到表情让Gustave以为那个男人正在像任何一个酒吧里都会有的红脖壮汉一样，以满口荤段子洋洋得意，妄图用下流话改变世界。他感到被蔑视并且因此有些生气，想了一会儿对方的动脉分布和神经的密集处，颈窝会是一个好下手的位置。  
“那你说说我想要什么？”Gustave决定将计就计。也许他正缺一场热血的酒吧斗殴重拾理智。  
“更多的酒，但你现在确实不应该要更多的酒了。”

这个对话让他感到有些惊奇。他侧过头正眼打量了一下身旁的男人，他看起来比自己年长，深邃的双眼里写着诚恳和别的什么，但是没有酒桌上常见的调侃。Gustave很长一段时间没有看到这样的目光了。  
他没办法把这个家伙的善意毫不犹豫地生吞入腹，还装作若无其事的样子。

“你杀过人吗？”过了半响，Gustave把脸埋进手里，透过叹息轻轻地说。  
“你想听实话？”高大的男人抓着杯子。那杯气泡水快要见底，冰块也全部融化了。鲜艳的灯光在头顶摇摆不定。Gustave能感受到那个人的目光正聚在自己的侧脸上。  
“我的意思是说，嘿，你正在搭讪一个杀人犯。”他一定理解错了自己的意思。Gustave苦笑一声，敲了敲空杯，“如果你有所顾虑的话，就在离开桌子之前把服务员给我叫回来。我不会嘲笑你的。”  
那个人没有说话，却也意外的没有离开。他就像一块长在桌子旁边的巨岩，就连手里抓着杯子的姿势都没有改变。见鬼，这下只好自己去叫服务员了。Gustave有些无奈地摇摇头，打算伸出手。  
他的手臂被轻轻按下。那个家伙不知道什么时候掀起了衣袖，于是Gustave顺着自己的手看过去，看见那上面刻着好些斑斑点点的痕迹。他的意识透过酒精辨认出那些烧灼和爆炸物留下的伤疤，然后在有些混沌的后脑勺留下一个清醒的敲击声。  
“我不是一个货车司机、建筑工或者别的什么。猜猜看吗？”

 

Gustave记得车驶过了塞纳河，已是夜深，失去了照明来源的漆黑河水像黑暗里吐着泡泡的怪兽。高大的男人把车倒进长着杂草的车位，把钥匙放进裤子的左边口袋。不是某一座廉价旅馆，没有五颜六色的霓虹灯牌，电梯里弥漫着烟味和嚼过的口香糖的味道，漆成灰色的门边有几道花里胡哨的涂鸦。  
整个地方就像真正的住宅区一样静悄悄的。

在爬到床上之前他们有了一段时间里的第一个对话，那个家伙走向厨房，问Gustave需不需要冰水或者浓茶，而年轻人对此的回应是把皮鞋脱在门口，关掉了刚被打开没多久的客厅灯。

那个家伙很快走进了卧室，把一杯水放在了床头柜上才转过脸凑近年轻人。没有人开灯，也没有人提出更多的疑问，夜色凝固在暗淡的空气里，一时间就连风穿过百叶窗的声音都清晰可闻。  
Gustave是醉了，区别在他的大脑仍坚守着最后的阵地，但是四肢明显不听使唤。欲望供过于求，像一台啪嘭作响的机器往外吐着炸开的爆米花。他好不容易脱下衬衫，绞尽脑汁地解起那个像死结一样的皮带扣，也许确实花了不短的时间，因为有一只手掌移开了他的手，沿着他的腹股沟一路往下，最后停在那个金属扣上。  
“我来，别动。”  
有一个瞬间Gustave屏住了呼吸，任由那双手解开皮带，带他半直起身，带着老茧的手扯着裤子滑过他的大腿，那样的触感让年轻人像一只过了电的猫咪一样炸起了毛，有些紧张地抖了起来。  
“放松。”  
Gustave被轻缓地推倒在那张铁床上，腰下垫着两个枕头，脑袋和床头之间还隔了一个。高大的男人弯腰从床头柜里拿出什么东西，发出塑料碰撞的声响。一阵窸窸窣窣，另外一件白衬衫也隐藏进地板上某些看不见的黑暗角落里。那个家伙没有像情人或者别的什么人一样亲吻他，只是用粗糙的手掌舒缓地按压着年轻人的皮肤。那些茧子让他的手像冬天雪地里干燥而冷冽的冬青树干。  
现在那块木头正游离在他的腰腹和大腿内侧，劈劈啪啪地把经过的一路都擦出小小的火星，Gustave感觉到下腹的篝火已经有了燎原的意思。但对方仍然淡定而冷静，像在给雕刻作品抛光的木工，想要用手掌把年轻人打磨成自己想要的模样。  
打开瓶盖的咔嗒声，鼻腔传出的轻哼，凉凉的粘腻感粘在他的后穴，两根手指深入其间一点一点地开拓，在热烫的褶皱里找到那一块微妙的肌肉。Gustave咬住了毛毯的一角才没有发出太大的声音。对方很耐心，另一只手压在他的腿根，偶尔触碰他勃起的阴茎让他尝到甜头，又在渴望的扭动中脱开手，像在驯养某种胆小又桀骜的小动物。

即使做足了准备，插入的时候年轻人还是倒吸了一口气。他烧着酒精和欲望的大脑闪起五颜六色的警报，突如其来的疼痛让他下意识地想要夹紧双腿，但是对方不为所动，反而按住他的胯部不紧不慢地继续往里推进。直到火车穿过最后一段隧道径直撞进了站台，长枪划过敌营正中靶心，他们发出不约而同的叹息，交融的温度开始呈指数级上升。Gustave喘着粗气扭了扭腰，感受到皮肤之间的摩擦和粘连，某个坚硬而尺寸不小的东西深深地撑开自己的身体。  
“你......比我想的要厉害。”  
对方低沉的笑了两声，手臂架住年轻人的膝弯，在缓慢的试探和安抚以后律动起来。

有街灯或是邻居的灯光透过百叶窗，曲里拐弯的被墙纸、衣帽架遮掉大半，留下五六道分割整齐的光线打在对方身上。那个家伙在灯下节奏地动着身子，于是那些光也在他身上有规律地上下摆动着，把他映成一个闪着雪花的广告角色。Gustave被撞成一块浆糊的大脑里想到黑白分明的人行横道，他就站在正中间，时间被定格在红绿灯亮起，汽车破栏而出的前一秒。他偏过头眯起眼，刺眼的亮黄色车灯却让他看不到更远。  
于是他呻吟出了声，脑袋一下一下地碰在绵软的枕头上，顺着抽插和推挤和铁床的嘎吱嘎吱夹紧对方的腰，把夜晚搅成一桶粘稠昏暗带着原始欲味却又散着暖意的颜料。

汽车们最终还是鸣着笛冲过了红绿灯路口，它们快如闪电，在车尾拉出一道长长的彩色的视觉残留光，在强有力的几下碰撞里把整座城市，连同Gustave一并拉扯成了残影的一部分。

他们在对方的呼吸里停滞了一会儿，等着高潮后的余韵过去。年轻人扯出腰下的枕头，在床缝里找到一块旧毛巾。高大的男人扯下那个黏糊糊的保险套扔进垃圾桶，然后站起身，取过柜上的杯子坐到年轻人身边，又迟疑了一下，把手放在Gustave的腰上轻轻地揉捏了一会儿。  
“你叫什么名字？”Gustave深呼吸了一下，确认自己找回了声音以后接过那杯冰水。贴在腰后的手心里沾着些杯外的水汽，舒缓的按压冰冰凉凉，让他想要闭上眼。  
“你呢？”  
“Félix .”Gustave想到法国历史上一个赫赫有名的皇帝。他的舌头有些打结，幸好目光不必非得放在对方的脸上。  
“Gilles.”高大的男人把手放下。  
Gustave知道那就是他的真名，就像上了发条的锡兵永远学不会转着圈跳舞一样。他凑近那个叫Gilles的男人，换成他把手放在对方的背上。对方的脊背宽得像海，那些嶙峋的疤痕好似暴风雨中翻滚的海浪。他摸到圆形、三角形和点状分散的结痂，然后把它们和碎片、尖刀和火焰一一对列。

“有很多是训练的时候弄上去的。”Gilles轻哼了一声，仿佛想要澄清什么。

“嘿，你还记得你杀第一个人是什么感觉吗？”  
“我应该有什么感觉吗？”对方显然有些惊讶，Gustave感觉到手底下的背部肌肉像琴弦一样绷了起来。  
“我刚杀死了一个人。四小时前，手术台上。我认为成为杀人犯的感觉很难忘。”Gustave把手停在肩膀上一道宽大的弧形疤上，那是一块摸起来和其他地方不一样的烧伤，伤口微凸，平整光滑，像一轮长在关节处肌肉组织里的月亮。  
“如果你要问的话……我早就忘记了他的脸，也不知道他的名字。” Gilles笑了一声，Gustave听不出那里面的情绪变化。“但我清楚知道，如果他活下来，将对更多的人造成伤害。”

“你每次杀人都能保证这一点？”年轻人有些惊讶地提问。

“我不是靠杀人取乐的刽子手。” 对方偏过头，他们的视线在暗色的光里重叠。“我不知道你在纠结什么，但是我知道你不应该让它影响到明天或者后天，而今天已经过去了。”

“你总不能每次开枪以后就把他们忘记。”  
高大的男人只是定定地看着他，Gutsave看不清楚他裸露的胸膛和手臂，但他知道那里一定也长着淤青和其他的伤痕。也许他在场的话情况会不一样，至少不用留疤。  
然后他想到几小时前那张手术台上的年轻人，他的血淌满了一个整手术台，沾在他们的手术服上。他负责在护士缝合切口，整理遗容时安抚家属，看着那些陌生的男人女人在他空洞的安慰面前哭得弯下腰。  
没有人再看他一眼。  
这是他的第一次失败。他比其他同期的同事要年轻得多，以谨慎和坚定获得患者和前辈的赞赏，经手的手术甚至还没有出现一例后遗症，于是大家自然而然地把他看成某种天才。在办公室里，前辈喝了一口咖啡，拍他的肩膀说了一些你要习惯，常常发生，但是总会好起来的话，Ça ira,语气轻快得像只是看见一只小鸟掉出了它的窝。

“放走一条生命不是一件容易的事，医生。但对于我来说，只有这一个选择。有时候杀人是为了救更多的人。”

Gustave把他推倒在床上。他醉了，而他把那个沉重的话题压在醉意这个事实上，希望麦芽酒精可以把这些蒙混过去。他身上还沾着一层薄汗和粘粘的别的什么，现在它们也一并被蹭到了毛毯和对方的身体上。  
现在是他迎着那几道剪裁合适的光了。他伏在对方身上，感觉到那个家伙的手老老实实的放在他大腿两侧。然后像是下定决心一般，他喃喃两句，摇了摇汗津津的脑袋。  
“我叫Gustave.Gustave Kateb.”

“Gilles Touré.很高兴认识你。”  



End file.
